Grullas de Papel
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: El único recuerdo que le queda a Matsumoto de Gin, está relacionado con grullas de papel, en aquellos días cuando eran sólo ellos… y  con eso les bastaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: GinxRangiku

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K

**Palabras**: 1182.

**Summary**: El único recuerdo que le queda a Matsumoto de Gin, está relacionado con grullas de papel, en aquellos días cuando eran sólo ellos… y eso les bastaba.

Este fic, tenía pensado hacerle una segunda parte, de hecho está casi hecha, lo que pasa es que no sé, no me convenció y por lo tanto dejé este momento nada más. Si logro escribir algo y que piense que valga la pena, lo publico.

No entiendo, cómo T.K. fue tan cruel de dejar a la pobre Matsumoto sola snif snif

**Grullas de Papel**

Aquel día en el distrito todo marchaba con calma. Las almas cumplían con su rutina diaria, sin romperla ni modificarla, andando alegremente por los callejones sin preocupaciones.

En esa tarde en especial, dos chicos caminaban por el Rukongai en un agradable paseo; eran una niña y un niño, la primera: de cabello rubio liso que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros, con un kimono sencillo de color crema, sus ojos eran grisáceos y su cuerpo aunque era de una chica de doce años parecía bien proporcionado. Por un lado, estaba el chico que la acompañaba: un joven un poco más mayor que ella, de cabello platinado y de facciones zorrunas; vestido con una prenda igual de sencilla que su amiga pero con una tonalidad oscura, casi negra, el detalle más fascinante eran sus ojos rasgados y su amplia sonrisa.

La chica de nombre Rangiku Matsumoto, cargaba entre sus brazos una bolsa llena de papeles de diversos y llamativos colores, con tonalidades que variaban desde las más claras hasta las más oscuras.

—¡Rangiku-chan! ¿Para qué son esos papeles? —le preguntaba con curiosidad el albino de nombre Gin Ichimaru.

—¡Espera y ya lo verás Gin! —le respondió la joven Matsumoto emocionada.

—Pero Rangiku-chan, ¿de dónde los sacaste?

—Me los regaló una señora por ayudarle a cargar sus compras. ¡Y también me enseñó a hacer figuras de papel! ¡Suena divertido! ¿Verdad, Gin?

—¿Pero en qué momento hiciste todo eso? —preguntó un poco confundido el de los ojos rasgados.

—Pues un día donde no te encontraba por ningún lado, fui al pueblo a buscarte y vi a una anciana que no podía andar con tantos paquetes y… ¡la ayudé! ¡Oye Gin, vamos a darnos prisa que quiero empezar!

Al aviso de la joven, ambos apuraron el paso hacia su sitio preferido: un pequeño prado atravesado por un apacible riachuelo. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol robusto, donde Matsumoto empezó a sacar cada pieza de papel para colocarlas en la verde grama. Tenían alrededor de diez papeles, Rangiku dividió los mismos, dándole a Gin los más oscuros y quedándose ella con los más llamativos.

Ya con los materiales repartidos, Rangiku se dedicó a pensar en qué figura crear. Le tomó un tiempo decidirse, hasta que encontró una buena opción: una grulla de papel. Cogió entre sus manos una hoja de papel roja y la dobló varias veces, hasta que apareció en su mano una linda grulla rojiza.

Gin la había observado concentrado, hasta que ella lo invitó con la mirada para que lo intentara.

—¡Vamos Gin! ¡Inténtalo tú!

—No lo creo Rangiku-chan, no le veo lo divertido.

—¡No seas aguafiestas Gin, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas!

—Está bien, Rangiku-chan. Pero si no me gusta, tendrás que buscarme algo más divertido para entretenerme —la retó burlón Ichimaru acentuando su marcada sonrisa, dispuesto a empezar con su "entretenimiento".

Agarró una hoja azulada entre sus pálidas manos y siguió los movimientos que su compañera había hecho anteriormente. Para su sorpresa, el resultado final no fue tan bonito como el de su amiga —un híbrido entre un pájaro y un barco— quien al ver la naciente figura de su compañero estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Parece que no tienes habilidades artísticas Gin! —exclamó entre risas la jovencita.

—¡No digas eso Rangiku-chan! ¡Además es la primera vez que hago una grulla de papel! ¡No es justo burlarse! —habló con un falso tono de ofendido el albino sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Está bien, como tú digas Gin! Inténtalo de nuevo —lo animó la rubia.

—Pero… sería más divertido si apostáramos Rangiku-chan.

El tono juguetón y soncarrón en la voz masculina hizo que Matsumoto se pusiera seria, dispuesta a seguir con el reto.

—Muy bien, Gin. Te daré dos oportunidades más. Si consigues hacer una grulla decente, serás el ganador de la apuesta.

—¿Y qué ganaría a cambio?

—Eso lo decidirás tú. Entonces... ¿te parece bien?

—Vale, ésto se volvió interesante —le respondió con su acento juguetón sin dejar de sonreír y tomando dos papeles en sus manos, uno verde oscuro y el otro vinotinto.

Comenzó con el verde, volvió a revisar los movimientos que había hecho Matsumoto en su memoria para reproducirlos. En pocos segundos, lo había terminado, pero, al igual que el anterior, no había obtenido la imagen deseada.

—¡Demonios! ¡Bueno, eso fue calentamiento Rangiku-chan, ya verás que quedarás sorprendida con la próxima!

Cogió esta vez la pieza de color vinotinto, y volvió a intentarlo. Pero por tercera vez, no logró hacer la grulla bien.

—Oye Rangiku-chan, no es justo. Seguro que me diste los papeles defectuosos —la culpó Ichimaru.

—¡No seas mal perdedor Gin! ¡Admite tu derrota! ¡No puedes ser bueno en todo! —le expresó entre risas la traviesa chica sacándole la lengua a su amigo, para luego tomar una pieza de papel amarilla de su lote—. Ven aquí que te ayudaré a hacerla.

Ichimaru se acercó hacia donde estaba ella, quedando frente a la chica. La joven rubia colocó el papel en manos del albino para indicarle que empezara de nuevo. Él siguiendo las instrucciones, comenzó a doblar la hoja como lo había hecho antes, hasta que la mano de su amiga interrumpió su labor.

—No es así Gin, mira bien cómo lo hago —le indicó Matsumoto ayudándolo a doblar el papel, haciendo que las manos de ambos se rozaran muchas veces y la distancia que los separaba se acortara poco a poco, de manera inocente.

Sólo bastó un largo minuto, para que Gin viera nacer de ese papel una hermosa grulla amarilla. Rangiku la colocó junto a su homóloga roja y cogió los demás papeles restantes, facilitándole uno de tonalidad rosada al chico.

—Ahora házlo tú solo.

—¡Pero Rangiku-chan ese color es de niña! Además no lo quiero arruinar, ¿por qué no me sigues ayudando? —le ofreció un astuto Ichimaru.

Matsumoto pensó la petición por unos segundos, hasta que se decidió por aceptarla; dejar que Gin siguiera haciendo aves de papel solo sería un desastre. Así que tomó el papel entre sus manos y con ayuda del albino armaron una grulla rosada. Y así hicieron sucesivamente con los papeles que quedaban.

Después de terminarlas todas, decidieron agrupar los minúsculos pájaros de distintos matices para ponerlos a flotar en el riachuelo. La imagen creada al ver que las grullas navegaban majestuosas en las aguas de aquella corriente, bajo la luz del hermoso atardecer, como si de animales de verdad se trátase, los llenó de una cálida y calmada paz.

—¡Qué bonitas se ven! ¡Tan libres para recorrer cuánto quieran! —exclamó alegre la chica.

—Tienes razón Rangiku-chan. Al parecer conseguiste entretenerme un rato y mira que eso es muy difícil.

Matsumoto despegó su mirada del agua para ver a su amigo, quien había abierto sus ojos, dejando ver —sólo un poco— sus orbes azules por encima de su zorruna sonrisa. La chica le correspondió la sonrisa y ambos se quedaron callados, disfrutando de aquel momento. En esa época donde los dos eran despreocupados, no existían los shinigamis, ni Aizen, ni humanos, y tampoco hollows. Sólo ellos... Y con eso les bastaba.

**Fin**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario, y sí no me lo digan también =)


	2. El retorno de las Grullas de Papel

Mi final alternativo en honor a esta pareja, por fin decidí publicar este capítulo que lo tenía en el olvido. Ciertamente concuerdo con el capitán Kurotsuchi, el olvido es el peor enemigo de un científico, pero también de un escritor. Y yo no quiero que esta pareja caiga en eso.

Bleach no es mío, le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios en el capítulo pasado, espero no decepcionarles con éste.

**El retorno de las grullas de papel**

Con el pasar de los años, no hubo tiempos para momentos como aquellos de los días de infancia.

"_Porque tú desapareciste, y no me dejaste ni un solo recuerdo. Siempre he odiado... eso de ti… pero... sí hubieras dejado algo atrás, entonces probablemente nunca habría podido moverme de ese lugar. Tú de seguro viste esa parte de mí. Gin gracias, siempre... amé eso de ti."_

Nada, ni nadie, podría detener el ciclo de la vida. Nada, ni nadie, podría escapar de sus enormes garras, ni siquiera los shinigamis ni los hollows. Esa era ley de la vida, aquella que no se enseña en la academia, o la que no se aprende simplemente devorando almas humanas. El tiempo, es uno de los tesoros más preciados y más inalcanzables.

Rangiku Matsumoto lo había aprendido muy bien. Después de la muerte de Gin, ella había llegado a pensar que ese ciclo se había detenido por un instante; torturándola con falsas ilusiones e imágenes sin sentido; pero, para su desgracia, el mismo seguía sin problemas, dejándola a ella atrás. Sus compañeros de armas habían seguido con sus vidas. Pero, ¿qué fue de ella?, intentando buscar algún recuerdo al cual aferrarse sin obtener ningún tipo de éxito, ya que no existía ninguno. Y quizás era hasta lo más sensato.

O al menos, eso era lo que ella creía o deseaba creer. Porque aunque no se diera cuenta —o mejor dicho, que intentaba ignorarlo por completo— su vida estaba llena de recuerdos de Ichimaru; momentos pasados que la acechaban en sueños y pesadillas, como el de las coloridas grullas.

Por mucho que bebiera e intentara ahogar ese tipo de recuerdos, no lograba olvidarlos. Por mucho que fuera alegre cuando estaba en compañía de sus amigos y de su querido capitán, al regresar a su hogar y verse sola volvía a sentirse triste y deprimida. Rangiku Matsumoto no era de las que pedían consuelo, ni tampoco de las que lloraban por sus desgracias en público. Ella prefería hacerlo en la intimidad de su casa, donde nadie la viera. Ya que por algún motivo, la exuberante rubia nunca dejaba de ver a su querido albino. Era como si todavía su mente siguiera torturándola junto con su corazón, para que jamás lo eliminara de su alma, porque sí, el chico de sonrisa zorruna era parte de ella.

Buscando distracciones aparte del licor y las fiestas. La chica encontró refugio en sus distintas actividades. Muchas veces salía al mundo humano en compañía de Inoue Orihime, otras realizando sus "deberes" con la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, otras sacaba de quicio a su pequeño capitán gracias a su dejadez con el papeleo y demás.

Pero ese día, decidió tomarse un tiempo libre, ya que para su suerte, no había mucho trabajo en el escuadrón. Salió a caminar por la Sociedad de Almas, dirigiéndose a su antiguo distrito, ya que hacía tiempo que no paseaba por ese lugar. De forma automática se llegó hasta aquel prado de sus memorias, al sitio donde sólo él y ella conocían. Se sentó bajo la sombra del mismo frondoso árbol, próximo al riachuelo para escuchar el agua correr; un sonido que la relajaba y le permitía hacer a un lado sus mortificaciones y le permitía además regresar alguna que otra vez en el tiempo.

El firmamento se tiñó de un nítido matiz degradado de rojo a una gama amarillenta, tan precioso como lo recordaba. La rubia abrazó sus piernas y se dedicó a admirar el amanecer con la brisa sacudiendo su liso cabello.

—Este lugar no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, parece que es lo único que perdona el tiempo —se dijo a sí misma la mujer de forma reflexiva—. Si tan sólo tuviera papeles de colores volvería a hacer las grullas, quizás así por fin termine de alejarme de ese pasado que me aferra a él.

Matsumoto dejó de ver el cielo para ver hacia el riachuelo.

—Como desearía ver de nuevo a las grullas de colores nadar en esas apacibles aguas —exclamó con nostalgia.

Y por unos instantes, Rangiku Matsumoto creyó que su vista la traicionaba.

Realmente la traicionaba.

Porque ante ella, se encontraban un grupo de figuras con forma de grullas flotando en el riachuelo, tan majestuosas como lo habían sido hace muchos años atrás; no sabía si había caído en un espejismo o sí de lo contrario toda esa visión frente a ella era pura y real. En un intento de despejar su mente se acercó al riachuelo, y cogió entre sus manos la primera ave que logró alcanzar: una grulla de papel de color amarillo, o el intento de la misma.

—No puede ser… ésto no es posible… debe ser una mala jugada… es imposible… él ha…

—Muerto… ¿Rangiku-chan? —habló una voz masculina detrás de ella, que reconoció rápidamente.

—¿Gin? ¿Realmente eres tú? —susurró incrédula sin atreverse a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados para confirmarlo.

—El mismo, Rangiku-chan, si ves la grulla, verás que no miento.

La exuberante rubia siguió la instrucción de aquella voz masculina y observó fijamente a la figura que yacía en sus manos, no era realmente una grulla, sino un híbrido entre un pájaro y un bote, tal como la de aquel día.

—Lo sé. Definitivamente no soy bueno para las manualidades, Rangiku-chan —soltó aquella voz con un ademán jocoso.

Por fin, la chica se dignó a verlo para confirmar sus sospechas. Ante ella, se encontraba el hombre de sus sueños y pesadillas, vestido con un kimono morado oscuro parecido al que usaba de niño, su brazo izquierdo no estaba pero sí su marcada y auténtica sonrisa. Matsumoto no supo cómo reaccionar. Sus emociones se mezclaron totalmente: rabia, alegría, odio, amor, pasión, ira, desconfianza y afecto. En un primer impulso lo primero que hizo fue darle una cachetada a Gin.

—¡Idiota! ¡Por qué regresaste, sí de seguro te volverás a ir y me dejarás sola! ¡Acaso te burlas de mí, crees que es justo vivir así! —le reclamó la chica casi estallando en llanto.

—Lo siento Rangiku-chan, quise que hicieras una nueva vida sin mí, pero me temo que soy demasiado egoísta como para no querer alejarme más de ti.

—¡Mientes!

Ichimaru dejó de lado su expresión divertida para cambiarla a una más seria. Con su único brazo tomó a Matsumoto del brazo izquierdo para que ella lo mirara directamente a sus ojos, que se habían abierto especialmente para observarla a ella, dejando a la luz sus orbes azules.

—Rangiku, no te obligaré a que hagas una vida conmigo.

—Gin… por qué siempre eres tan impredecible… creí que habías muerto ese día —fue lo que logró murmurarle la rubia después de que lograra calmarse.

—Me salvé de milagro Rangiku-chan, quizás todavía no se me tenía permitido morirme. Intenté entonces no volver a verte para no hacerte llorar más, pero me di cuenta que quizás eso te hacía más daño. Así que de forma egoísta vine a encontrarme contigo. Me reclamaste una vez Rangiku, ¿te acuerdas por qué?

—Porque tú desapareciste y no me dejaste ni un solo recuerdo Gin. El único que me quedó fue el juego con las aves de papel. Pero de resto nada.

—Te propongo algo, Rangiku-chan. A partir de ahora, para recompensar eso, podremos trazar nuestras propias memorias… como cuando eramos pequeños.

—Eso no es tan fácil, tú fuiste un traidor, si no moriste ese día serás ejecutado por la justicia de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Me encargaré de dar mis razones al Comandante.

—Muchos te odian Gin.

—¿Tú me odias Rangiku-chan? Sí es así, renunciaré a ti, y te dejaré ser feliz.

Matsumoto sintió sus lágrimas caer por su rostro. Agachó la cabeza entre sollozos, ¿qué si lo odiaba? Aún cuando lo desease con toda su alma jamás podría odiarlo. Ella lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella.

—Sabes que jamás podría odiarte, Gin.

—Eso me bastará, Ran-chan.

El hombre tomó delicadamente la mano de la mujer y la llevó hacia el riachuelo. Después de que ambos se agacharon él le pasó su grulla a Rangiku para que ella la dejara flotando en el río y navegase majestuoso bajo los rayos de la luz solar.

—Y bien Rangiku-chan, ¿aceptarás mi propuesta?

La teniente del décimo escuadrón se quedó callada por un minuto ante la intriga del ex-capitán del tercer escuadrón.

—Gin, debo pensarlo…

—Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites Rangiku-chan, aún cuando me salgan raíces en el intento —broméo Ichimaru.

Ella asintió dedicándole una leve sonrisa al albino de ojos rasgados, la primera que le había mostrado durante todo el encuentro. Aún cuando sabía que la posibilidad de que ella aceptara la propuesta de Ichimaru eran las más elevadas, tampoco podría darse el lujo de no pensarlo antes. Después de todo, habían pasado muchas cosas. Sin embargo, era absolutamente innegable que la proposición de vivir sus propias memorias le era totalmente tentadora. Observó como la pequeña grulla se perdía de su vista.

—¿Qué nos deparará en el futuro, pequeña grulla de papel?

Ciertamente, esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

FIN

Espero que haya gustado el capítulo, y me dejen sus comentarios. Saludos.

NO DEJEMOS MORIR EL GINRAN


End file.
